Vehicle service pits are commonly included in service stations, quick oil change facilities and similar buildings where frequent access to the underside of a vehicle is needed. Many service pits are located in the ground, that is, below a building's grade level and either permit a service technician to stand up to access the underside of a vehicle, or to lie on a moveable glider to access the underside of a vehicle.
Current service pits are commonly constructed as a one-piece, or unitary, construction. For example, service pits may be constructed from poured concrete, either directly in the ground or in a form to create a concrete liner that is placed in the ground. Other current service pits are manufactured from steel, fiberglass, or plastics as a one-piece or unitary liner that is placed in the ground to form the service pit. Some current service pits are made from a relatively large number of pieces that are assembled on-site.
The present inventor has recognized several disadvantages with current service pits. One drawback with current unitary service pits is that such unitary construction may be complex or expensive and thus add to the cost of the unitary service pit. Another drawback with unitary service pits is that they require relatively high shipping fees due to the size and weight of the unitary piece. A further drawback with unitary service pits, which are commonly 22 feet in length, is that when shipped overseas, they typically require using a 40 foot cargo container instead of a less expensive 20 foot cargo container. Additionally, if a unitary service pit is punctured or damaged beyond repair, the entire unitary piece needs to be replaced. A drawback with a service pit made from a relatively large number of pieces assembled on-site is the time and expense associated with the on-site assembly, which typically requires experienced workers. The present inventor has recognized a need for a service pit that overcomes some, or all of the above-identified disadvantages.